Dragon Ball: Ultimate Ragin Blast
Background The gameplay follows its predicessors Dragon Ball: Raging Blast and Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2, ''but with minor adjustments. The Day and Night system that was shown in ''Dragon Ball Z: Budokia Tenkaichi 3 has been implemented. The maps like in previous installments, have been expanded and more destructible. Game Modes *Dragon History Mode - The serves as the story or campaigne mode. Dragon History Mode follows the anime pretty closely with subtle hints towords the manga. The player starts of as Goku in the Saiyan Saga and goes all the way through the Buu Saga. As you progress character is switched to match the current mission or event in the saga. A new feature that has been added to Dragon History is the co-op feature where two players can play with each other to complete co-op missions in story mode. *Battle Mode - Battle mode is the same as it has been. It consists of sub modes including Single Battle, Team Battle, and the new mode, Battle Royal. Battle Royal features the first time in a 3D Dragon Ball fighting game more than two characters are fighting on the same stage. You can choose up to four characters for your team and the opposing side must have four characters as well. The AI was made up so that no teaming up 3 on 1 will occur but you can fight which ever character you please. Team attacks are special to this mode, as is submission moves where you or the computer player can hold an opponant in a submission while your teamate attacks said opponant. *Tournament Mode - The world tournament is back with sub modes World Tournament, Cell Games, and Other World Tournament. *Customize Mode - This mode you can customize your characters with items, accessories, supers, and so on. A new feature, the ability to create your own fighter. You can choose from the Alien Race, Saiyan Race, Human Race, Majin Race, or Namekian Race. After your race you can change fighting style: Violent, Balanced, Adnormal, Lazy, and Destructive. Hair color and style can be changed along with outfit. Movesets are set to generic moves and supers, but there is also a Move Stealer option where with a certain amount of Z points and can purchase a signature move, super, or ultimate move from an actual DBZ character. A total of eight slots are left open for either custom characters and or created fighters. *Options Mode - Sound, gameplay, day and night, music, subtitles, save, load, and language options can be changed. Characters DRAGONBALL *''Kid Goku'' *''Grandpa Gohan'' *''Tien (Early)'' *''Yamcha (Early)'' *''Bora'' *''Ranfan'' *''Master Roshi - (Base, Full Power)'' *''Master Shen'' *''General Tao - (Base, Cyborg Tao)'' *''General Blue'' *''Android 8'' *''Areale'' *''Kid Chi Chi'' *''King Piccolo'' *''Drum'' *''Tamborine'' *''Cymbal'' *''Emperor Pilaf - (Combined Robot)'' *''Mai'' *''Shou'' *''Kid Krillin'' *''Devil Man'' *''Fangs'' *''Bandages'' *''Nam'' DRAGONBALL Z *''Goku (Mid) - (Base, Kaioken, False SSJ, SSJ)'' *''Goku (End) - (Base, SSJ, SSJ2, SSJ3)'' *''Kid Gohan - (Base, Unlocked Potential)'' *''Teen Gohan - (Base, SSJ, SSJ2)'' *''Adult Gohan - (Base, Great Saiyaman, SSJ, SSJ2, Ultimate)'' *''Future Gohan (One Armed) - (Base, SSJ)'' *''Kid Trunks - (Base, SSJ)'' *''Future Trunks (Sword) - (Base, SSJ, SSJ2)'' *''Future Trunks (Fighting) - (Base, SSJ, SSJ2, Super Trunks)'' *''Vegeta - (Base, SSJ, Super Vegeta, SSJ2)'' *''Vegeta (Scouter)'' *''Majin Vegeta'' *''Piccolo (Mid)'' *''Piccolo (Late) - (Base, Fuse Kami)'' *''Goten - (Base, SSJ)'' *''Videl - (Base, GT. Saiyawoman)'' *''Hercule'' *''Tien (Late)'' *''Yamcha (Late)'' *''Chiaotzu'' *''Krillin (Mid)'' *''Krillin (Late)'' *''Nail'' *''Gynu'' *''Burter'' *''Jiece'' *''Recoome'' *''Guldo'' *''Frieza - (1st Form, 2nd Form, 3rd Form, Final Form, Full Power, Mecha Frieza)'' *''Android 16'' *''Android 17 - (Base, Super 17)'' *''Android 18'' *''Android 19'' *''Dr. Gero'' *''Cell - (Imperfect, Semi Perfect, Perfect, 100% Perfect)'' *''Cell Jr.'' *''Zarbon - (Base, Post Transformation)'' *''Dodoria'' *''Cui'' *''Siabaman'' *''Radditz'' *''Nappa'' *''Babidi'' *''Spopovich'' *''Yamu'' *''Dabura'' *''Evil Buu'' *''Majin Buu'' *''Super Buu - (Base, Piccolo Absorbed, Gotenks Absorbed, Gohan Absorded)'' *''Kid Buu'' *''Chi Chi'' *''Pikkon'' *''Froug'' *''Mariahkoh'' *''Olibu'' *''Tapikar'' *''Torbie'' *''Caterpie'' *''Arqua'' *''Supreme Kai'' *''Kabito Kai'' *''Vegeta Jr - (Base, SSJ)'' *''Goku Jr - (Base, SSJ)'' DRAGONBALL GT *'Kid Goku (GT) - (Base, SSJ, SSJ2, SSJ3)' *''Pan'' *''Teen Goten - (Base, SSJ)'' *''Trunks - (Base, SSJ)'' *''Vegeta (Late) - (Base, SSJ, SSJ2)'' *''Bra'' *''Uub - (Base, Majuub)'' *''Luud'' *''Ledgic'' *''Baby - (Base, Baby Vegeta, Super Baby Vegeta, Super Baby Vegeta 2)'' *''General Rildo - (Base, Metal Rildo)'' *''Sigma Force Cannon'' *''Sigma Robot 1'' *''Sigma Robot 2'' *''Sigma Robot 3'' *''Haze Shenron'' *''Nuova Shenron - (Base, Final Form)'' *''Eis Shenron'' *''Naturon Shenron'' *''Oceanus Shenron - (Princess Oto Form, Dragon Form)'' *''Syn Shenron'' *''Rage Shenron'' *''Omega Shenron'' *''Cyborg 17 - (Base, Super 17)'' *''Dr. Myuu'' *''Gogeta - Super Gogeta'' *''SSJ4 Gogeta'' *''SSJ4 Goku'' *''SSJ4 Vegeta'' MOVIES ' ''Bardock'' '' '' King Vegeta '' '' Tora '' ''Fasha '' '' Borgos '' '' Shugesh '' '' Toolo '' '' Nappa (Early) '' ''Kid Vegeta '' ''Saiyan Soldier '' ''Zorn '' ''Tarble'' '' Avo - (Base, Avokado)'' '' Kado - (Base, Avokado)'' '' Frieza Soldier '' ''Hatchiyak'' ''Android 13 (Base, Super 13) '' ''Android 14 '' ''Android 15 '' ''Lord Slug '' ''Medamatcha '' ''Commander Zeeun'' '' Angila '' ''Wings '' ''Slug Soldier '' ''Cooler - (4th Form, Final Form) '' ''Meta Cooler '' ''Niezu '' ''Salza'' '' Doore'' '' King Cold '' ''Garlic Jr. - (Base, Super Form)'' '' Ginger'' '' Spice '' ''Salt '' ''Vinegar '' ''Mustard '' ''Garlic'' ''Nicky Sansho '' ''Kami Bojack - (Base, Post Transformation)'' ''Zangya'' ''Kogu'' Bujin Bido Turles Raisin Daiz Lakasei Cacoa Amond Kid Broly - (Base, SSJ ) Broly - (Base, SSJ, Legendary Super Sayian) Bio-Broly Bio Man Kishime Ebifurya Misokatsun Paragus Tapion Super Janemba Evolution Goku Evolution Chi Chi Evolution Lord Piccolo Evolution Master Roshi Evolution Yamcha Evolution Bulma Evolution Grandpa Gohan Evolution Fu Lum Evolution Oozaru Evolution Mai '''GIANTS Oozaru Lord Slug - Giant Slug King Piccolo - Giant Namekian Piccolo (Early) - Giant Namekian Ox King Super Baby Vegeta Great Ape The Original Super Saiyan Hirudegarn - (Base, Final form) Janemba - Super Janemba Saiyan Oozaru Naturon Shenron - Giant Dragon Form Oolong - Giant Oolong Dr. Wheelo WHAT IF CHARACTERS SSJ3 Vegeta SSJ3 Broly SSJ3 Gohan SSJ Bardock SSJ King Vegeta SSJ Pan SSJ4 Vegito Teen Gotenks Goku-Gohan Fusion Super Buu Vegito Absorbed SSJ5 Goku Piccoku Gokule Tiencha KrillenCell King Cold Final Form Evolution Vegeta Evolution Frieza Evolution Cell Evolution Buu Evolution Krillen